I've never!
by Quwe-Quwe
Summary: everyone is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bord! then joey thinks of playing i've never! seto and malik are lied to... but they get draged into the game.. everyone learns something emberresing about eachother! and it's gettin good!
1. I've never!

me:I've never! is a fun game! i have played it! with pepsie! but they will play with vodka! i am sooooo evil! disclaimer: i do not own yu-gi-oh, i do not own the game i've never or neopets! this funny fanfic is mine though! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
tristin: i am soooooooooooooo bord!!!!!! yugi: yeah i can understand i am bord to! joey: lets play i've never! tea: well...... can i invite someone? bakura: me to! yugi: iiiiiii gess it couldn't hurt. tea+bakura:yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ding dong! ding dong! bakura: hi malik! so ready to play i've never?!?!?! malik:WHAT?!?!?!?! you didn't say anything about i've never! or that anyoneelse was here! everyone except bakura and malik:(sweatdrop) o.O' bakura: aha ahaha uhhhhhh...... yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.... oppsey?(shugs) malik: YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ding dong ding dong!!!!!!  
  
tea: hi seto! come play now! seto: you said nothing about playing with you! you said th.... tea:(cuts him off) i said that ummmm.... cuz i knew you wouldn't come if i told the truth! (sweatdrop)^_^'''' seto:wait! i am not playing a game with HIM! (points at joey) Joey: and i wont play with seto kaiba! yugi: guys com down! just inore eachother! tea: please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ joey: i will go first! i've never called someone a puppy dawg! (seto takes a sip glareing at joey) tea: i've never been seen naked! tristin: hey you locked me out befor i got in the shower! tea: oh well everyone saw you so drink! (tristin drinks sending her a glare) seto: i've never kissed the same sex as me. (joey, bakura, malik,tristin and tea take a sip) seto: TEA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! tea:dare trust me a dare! tristin:i've never ate a live worm. (seto takes a sip) everyone looks at him. seto: look, i was small and it looked like spagettie! (everyone falls down anime style.) bakura: i've never..... ummmm.... played this game!^_^ (everyone eles takes a sip) malik: i've never snuk a drink when no one is looking! (tristin and seto take a drink) tristin: man... this is fun! yugi: i've never been called a puppy dawg! joey: (growls) trader! (joey takes a sip. joey: my turn again!!!^_^ uhhhh..... i've never.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7 hours of playing i've never!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
seto: m-mabe we should stop? joey: is that an i've never question?!?!?! seto: i don't know.. what is an i've never question? joey: i don't know ask yug-i yugi: yes cuzzzzzz i am sssssssssmart! tea: who are you? tristin: i am a zafara! seto: well I am a ixi! ^______________^ bakura: ^____________________________________^ i like neopets!!!! malik:me to me to!!!^_________________________________^ tea: whats a neopet? yugi: i know cuzzzzzzzz i am sssssssssssssmart!!!!!!! tea: then what is it? yugi:what is what? tea: a neopet? yugi: a neo as a pet! everyone ecept yugi: ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh! joey: lets play truth or dare! everyone: ok! (they all pass out on the floor)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ding dong ding dong!!! seto: huh? yugi: i feel like i've been ran over by a truck! tea:gosh! i rember! we passed out after playing i've never! joey:can someone get that? (tristin leaves to get door) seto: my poor head! joey: my poor hansom face! it is ruined! look i got vodka all over it! tristin:it's mokuba! seto: hi mokuba. mokuba: uhhhhhh seto? i got back from toms sleepover... and you wernt there.... and what happened to you? seto: nothing. mokuba: i know you will say no,.... but can i go to tom's again? seto:sure! mokuba: yay!(runs away) seto: wear clean underware! (mokuba falls down anime style) mokuba:(emberresed) ok fine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
joey now time tou play truth or dare! everyone: sure!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
me: like it? seto:no! yugi: your an evil person! me: no! just a fun loveing person!!! malik:you do know me and bakura are NOT gay! i hope you know that! joey: me and tristin arnt either! me: ok! bye! oh and read and review! and tell me if i should make them play truth or dare! 


	2. your pick, truth or dare?

me: thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much! you are such nice reviewers! (huggles them)  
ya know? i did a better job on this then i did on One Last Kiss.  
  
disclaimer: no own yugioh.  
  
me: befor i start... kaiba_fan why would i do that? i love seto to! (i love him and bakura! ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~truth or dare?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
joey: i will go first!  
tristin: no way i will go first you went first last time!  
tea: i will go first! rember ladys first!  
tristin:(mumbels) what lady?  
tea:(ingors him) oooooooook... lets see... malik! truth or dare?  
malik: truth!  
tea:(sighs) fine... is it true you are gay?  
malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
fangirl:yay yay yayyayyay!!!!! i knew it!  
malik: now..... joey truth or dare?  
joey:(looks brave)i pick dare!  
malik:i dare you to kiss tristin!  
joey:(drop brave look) WHAT? I AM NOT GAY ETHIER! GROSE!  
tristin:YUCK! NO WAY!!!!!!!  
malik:it was a dare!  
(they growl but kiss and then run to the close-est sink and wash there mouth!  
(they come back and sit far away from eachother) joey:seto thuth or dare?  
seto: hm.. i pick dare.  
joey: you fell in my trap! i dare you to put on a bra!  
seto: WHAT!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!  
joey: it's a dare ha ha hahahahahaha!  
(joey hands him a bra and seto growls but puts it on)  
seto:now (takes it off) you didn't say how long i had to wear it!  
joey: dang! i knew i forgot to say something!  
seto: tristin... (laghs in mind) truth or dare?  
tristin: ha! i am not stupid! truth!  
seto:(grins) is it true you like joey's sister?!?!  
tristin: gha! (whispers) true.  
seto: louder!  
tristin: true. (this time not a whisper)  
tristin:ok my turn! (everyone falls anime style!)  
yugi: talk about chang of emotions!  
tristin: yugi! truth or dare!  
yugi: ummmmmm... truth.. no dare!  
tristin: i dare you to dance in your underware to show me the meaning of being lonley!  
(me: i love the back street boys!^_^)  
yugi: oooooooooooooooooo myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy goddddddddddddddddddddd!  
(after he dose it)  
yugi:(blushing) b-bakura truth or dare?  
bakura: truth!  
yugi: is it true you have a teddy bear!?!?  
bakura:EEP! HOW DID YOU KNOW!  
Yugi: hehehe i saw it in you room when we all went to your house a week ago!  
bakura: grrr... poor miss.bear you spyed on her!(everyone:ooooooookay! o.O) anyway tea  
truth or dare?  
tea: dare!  
bakura: i dare you to sing blue swade shoes!  
Tes: you knock me down step on my face throw my name all over the place do any thing that you  
wanna do but uhuh honey lay off the blue shoes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
seto: now lets play all go home!  
tea: but lets meet up later so we can play a game i made up! i call it sneak 'n steel!  
everyone: okay!  
(they all leave.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end for now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
me: cool! R&R!  
seto: hibye!  
bakura^_^  
me:see ya!  
bakura:^_~ 


	3. Got ya!!!!!!!

me: nicky is my friend and she is helping write this!  
nicky:^_~ i love writing fanfics! ^_^  
me:she loves writeing fanfics almost as much as she love ryou and seto!  
nicky: seto-luver and i fight over them!^_^  
  
disclaimer: don't own yu-gi-oh! but i do own scarlet!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tea: is everyone here?(counts them all) yep!!  
yugi: listen! i want everyone to meet scarlet! i met her in school a week ago!  
(they all greet scarlet)  
tea: ok, sneak 'n steel is a game where you get in partners and we all have a fort, well we each  
have to go out and look for the others fort, if you see someone and his or her partner and if they  
don't see you, you sneak up on them grab them and make them your prisnor! then you keep there  
fort! understand?  
everyone: uhhhhhhhhhhhh gess so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(partners are scarlet & yugi, joey & tristin, tea & seto, bakura & malik.)  
tea: go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yugi's fort~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yugi: ok. scarlet.... we need a plan. scarlet?  
scarlet:(grabs yugi's sholder) i have a plan! lets dich these losers!  
yugi:what?!?!?!?!  
scarlet: come on! this game is soooooooooooo boreing!!!  
yugi: i gess it couldn't hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~malik's fort~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
malik: come on bakura!  
bakura: huh? where are we going?  
malik: river.  
bakura: why?  
malik: cuz! nimrod, we are gonna get out of playing this game and give them a frite!  
bakura: uhhhhh... ookay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~joey's fort~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
joey: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz!!!!!!!  
tristin: joey? wake up!  
joey: booooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeing lets throw rocks in the river!  
tristin: yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tea's fort~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tea:lets check by the river?  
seto: that would be a good place to hide a fort!  
tea: i know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~river~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
malik: here they come!  
bakura: ok! i am hurrying!  
malik: hurry! play dead!  
bakura: why don't you?!!?!??!?!?!!?  
malik: cuz this was my idea!!!!  
(bakura lays in the water with fake blood all over him and he tore his cloths)  
tea: what are all you peeps doin' here?  
scarlet: just lookin' for you peeps!  
yugi: yeah rite!  
joey: i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bord!  
tristin: meeeeeeeeeeeeee toooooooooooooooo!  
seto: uhhhhh... hey whats that? (points to bakura in water)  
all: ahhhhhhhhhh a body!  
seto:(poke poke to the body) it's bakura.  
yugi: eep! a killer is on the lose and he killed our friend!  
all: ahhhhhhhh run!!!!!!  
(they all run away)  
tea: scince we are gonna die i must confess... i cheated on the test! thats why i beet you yugi!  
yugi: well... i took a short cut in that race!  
joey: i wrote that fake love note!  
tristin:i hit you with the pizza at lunch!  
seto: i don't hate you that much.  
scarlet: i diched you guys!  
(all keep running)  
malik:(jumps in front of them all blood stained) grr.  
all: ahhhhhhhh!!! zombie!(they all turn and run the oppasit way)  
bakura:grr.  
all: ahhhhhhhhh were gonna die!  
malik+bakura: got ya! ha ha ha ha ha ha this is a joke! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
(everyone falls anime style ecept bakura and malik)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nicky: that chapter stunk!!!!!! booooooooooreing chapter!! very boreing! lets stick to i've never!  
me: yeah! sure! R&R! and tell me do you want i've never, or, truth or dare? 


	4. i've never.... played this long!

me:ooooooooooooooooooook!I will play i've never! ^_^ happy?

seto:get on with!

nicky: shut up seto!

joey: yeah! shut up seto!

seto:(Big teary eyes) your sooooooooo mean nicky!

nicky: (glomps seto) sorry!

me: joey!(glomps joey) i love you!

joey: what did i do to deserve this?!?!

me: i love you!

yugi: get on with the fic!

me: ok!

disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-og!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time to play i've never!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

all: you are in trouble!

malik: uhhhhhh a joke! a joke!

bakura: yeah yeah! a.... a.. joke?

malik: hey! com'on lets just go to my house and play i've never! com'on?

yugi: weeeeell..... i gess..... we could.

tea: maby... sure!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~maliks house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

malik: soooooooooooooooo........ who goes first?

tristin: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! dangit me!!!!!

joey: fine just shut up!!!!!!!!!

tristin: YAY!

tristin: i've never... seen scarlet naked

yugi:(drinks) hey! she skinnydips!

scarlet: fun fun funfunfunfun!

yugi: i've never.... uhh.. called my friend a loser!

tristin+joey:(drink) grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! loser!

scarlet: i've never lied to my teacher!

tristin+joey+malik:maaaaaaaaaaaaaan! you are mean!!

joey: i've never ate my own homework.

bakura: HEY! iwas sleepwalking!

all: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

bakura: (sniffle)hm.

malik: i've never had a crush on joey's sister!

tristin: nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

joey: o.m.g.! tristin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tristin: sorry joey!

bakura: i-i've never..... ate dogfood!

joey: eep! i didn't know i swear!! it was in a bowl... on the table!

seto: dog!!!!

joey: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

seto: i've never.... (i can get everyone with this one!) fitted in!

everone: gggrrrrrrr no fair!!!!!(all drink with a glare)

tea: i've never..... ate a bug!

seto: ooooooook.... sooooo. this time it looked like candy! thats not my fault!

joey: gosh, you like that stuff... don't you? lizered!

seto: THEY TASTE HORRIBAL AND I DON'T LIKE THEM!

joey: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tea: we have been playing all day and alllll knight! gosh! lets stop!

joey: i gess so cuz i can't focus! uhhhh hi! how did mai get here?!?!?!

malik: it's me!!!!!! malik! the hero of time!

seto: but, i thought link was the hero of time!

malik: oh yeah! i forg-

bakura: then i am a zora!

tristin: i am sick!

seto: me to!(runs out and pukes fallowed by tristin)

they all pass out onch again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end for now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: sorry it took soooooooo long to make this chapter!

nicky: yeah! but with school back and all!!!!!! and all those classess! ahhhhhhhhhh! all that homework!

seto: i like school.^_^

joey: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot me!!!!!!

yugi: it's ok!

nicky: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww kawii! i love you guys!!!!!

bakura: what about MEEEEEE!!!!

nicky: I love you to!!!!!

bakura:yay!!!!!!

me: r&r!


	5. truth or dare suger high!

me:hia! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeee baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

nicky: hers j!

j: hi, i am new. what do you want to do today? 

nicky: weeeeeeeeeeeell... j, all we do is write a fic!

me: yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!

j: duh, i lost my mind!

nicky: on with the fic!

me: hey! thats my line!

j: so what!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~truth or dare?2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(all wake up)

tristin+seto: huh?

tristin: what the heck?

seto: get off me!

tristin: oppse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ding dong! ding dong!

malik: can someone who is toatly focused get that.

joey: hello!

mai: hia!

joey: hey mai! come play this game with us!

mai: uhhhhhhmm, joey, why is tristin and seto laying in malik's front yard?

joey: uh... who cares. (calls out the door) HEY! WERE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! HURRY UP!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later(7:00 A.M.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mai: scince i just got here let me go first! joey, truth or dare?

joey: truth!

mai: is it true you like me?!?!

joey: (wispers) yes.

mai: louder!

joey: yes...... ok! truthordaretristin!hurryup!

tristin:(smirks) ha! you like mai!

joey: just awnser my question!

tristin: fine....truth!

joey: aha! i got a realy good question!is it true you kissed my sister?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

tristin: eep! ya..... i think........ i think.

(all eats suger that kittycat gave to them)

tristin: malik, malik, malik! truth or dare! hurry truthordare??????

malik: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! dare!

tristin: i i i i dare you to put your head in the toilt for 5 min.!!!!!!!

malik: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!!!! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

(5 min. later malik walks in soaking wet!)

malik: truth or dare bakura!

bakura: yipe! truth!

malik: issssssssssss it true you like queenie?!?!?!(queeine is MY char.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't use her or scarelet!)

bakura: yessssssssssssssssss! now truth or dare yugi?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

yugi: dare!!!!!!!!!!!!

bakura: i dare you to put on a tutu!

yugi: huh!?!?!

bakura: dare da dare dare dare!

yugi: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

(yugi walks out in tutu)

all: hahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yugi: shut up!

scarelet: heha yeahhhhhh.

yugi: truth or dare scarelet?(through gritted teeth.)

scarelet: truth!

yugi: is it true you don't wear a bra?!?!?!?!?!

scarelet: t-t-t-t-true.....aaaahaaaahahaha...... riiiiiiiite. truth or dare tea?

tea: uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh dare?

scarelet: i dare you to......to.......uhhhhh.....to do the chicken dance wile wearing a chicken outfit!

tea: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! you are sooooooooooooooooooooooo mean!

(dose the dance and sits back down)

tea: truthordareseto?????

seto: dare.

tea: i dare you to eat a junebug!

seto: yyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!

tea: here ya go!( hand him a big fat juciey junebug!gross)

seto: uhhhh.(holds it up and is about to eat it) erm.(puts it down) 

mai: hurry!

(seto eats it, tures and barfs)

seto: grrrrrr. truth or dare?

mai: o dear, (saying in a weired voice )I was hoping that you would never notice!!!!!!!!!!

seto: truth or dare?!?!

mai: fine then, THUTH!!!!

seto: is it true you watch funny bunny?!?!!?!?!!?!?

mai: (gasp) oh, uhhh no! or errr erm yes? but im suger high! noooooooooooooo!

all: (gasp) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dun dun dun!!!!! end for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

me: like it?

j: i helped!

nicky: sooooooooooooooooooooooooo........ thanks alot kittycat! we all had fun writing this with suger high people!

all:hahahahahahahahahaha!

yugi: i hate tutus! i will never play this agin!

nicky: yes you will!

yugi: humpf!

(me, j and nicky glomp our reviewers)

bakura: i thought you said i was one of you fav. char.!!!!!!!!!!!!

nicky: (glopms him) you are!

j: mai! lets go shoping!

mai: ok! joey,do you wanna go with us?

joey: uuhhhhhh oh look at the time! gotta go! (zoom)

seto: these crazy people are leaveing now.... ummmmmm see ya!


	6. sorry!(sobs)

Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! I'm back! my internet is here again!!!!!!!!!

nicky: I'm here tooooooooooo!!!!! the reason we don't have a fanfic yet is..... well..

me: this is sooooooooooo dumb of us, but we forgot what we put last time! (all reviewers fall anime style)

j: THERE dumb, nooooot me i don't help with the fanfics anymore!

me: we're working on a new one now, we had to read our own chapter!

all: see you in our next chapter!!!!!11


	7. SCHOOL!

All: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO!!!!! IT'S USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

nicky: i think this is going to be funny! i also think it should be called The play!

me: well that is what it is!

j: did they forget about going to school?

nicky+me: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! thats were the play is!

j: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

disclaimer: don't own 'em!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The play!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

seto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

joey: whats 'ur prob?

seto: school!

all: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! school!

(all run to school)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~school(homeroom)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Kirkley(ms.K): were have you been?!?

tristin: uhhhhhhhhhhhh........ home?

ms.K: hurry to 1st period!

all: see ya!(all run out)

(1st period)

Mrs. Bowden(ms.B): your almost late! hurry to your seats or you'll get a dermit!

(all sit in there assigned seats)

ms.B: GOOD MORNING CLASS!

class in unisin: GOOD MORNING MRS. BOWDEN!

ms.B: Today we are going to work on a play! you will vote on the play you want to do!

joey:(whispers to tristin) hey, wich play are you gonna vote for?

tristin:(whispers back) i don't know, what about you?

joey: Romeo and julet, cuz i want to be romeo if mai is julet!

tristin: ha! you'll just embasses yourself!

ms.B: place your votes in here(points to a container) ok hurry!

(all place there votes in the container)

ms.B: drumb roll please!(all the kids hit the desk like a drumb) Romeo and Julet!

seto: (starts laghing) WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD VOTE FOR THAT!?!?!?

ms.B: I will put parts in this container and you pick a paper out and that is your part!

(all students go pick a part)

joey: i got lord capulet.

tristin: i got motigu....(i don't know how to spell these names) weird names huh joey?

joey: yep.

tea: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! lookie looooooooooooooooooookie!!!!!!!! i am julet!

joey: i am so glade i didn't get romeo!

tea: heeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!! wait a second! who is romeo?

seto: Mrs. Bowden are you crazy! i can't do this part!

ms.B: why not?

seto: it's to embarresing!

ms.B: ohhhh.... let me see what part you have(looks at paper) ohhhhhhh you have romeo!

(all stare in silence at them)

seto:(falls anime style) eep!

malik: hahahaha! TEA IS JULET! TEA IS JULET!

(all stare at tea in scilence) 

tea: heeeeeeeeeeeelp!

bakura: uhhhhhh.... people... the bell rang.

Buddy:(Buddy is MY MY MY MY MY chacter! do not steal him!) ya... lets go.

(all run to next period)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FOR NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me: wwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll, like it?!

nicky: lets make more!

j: yay!


	8. Your kidding, rite?

Me: we're not doin' the whole play, just the ending!

Nicky: Sorry but we think we should stick to the games!

J: I think so to!

All: This one is WEIRD!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh! or Aqua.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ze PLAY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Bowden(Hey! If you have or had Mrs. Bowden as a teacher, tell me in the reviews!): And now, the ending part! juleit and the dagger scene!

Tea('.....' is in mind) : 'I am soooo dlad we don't have to do this in front of the school!' Ok!

Mrs. Bowden: take your places!

Seto: 'not gonna be embarresed! oh yes i am!'

after doing all this stuff it gets to the KISS!!!!!!! hehehehe!!!!!! now, what will they do?!?!?!

Seto: (jumps up befor they kiss) HEY! Mrs. Bowden! You didn't say anything about this!

Tea: Romeo is alive! yay! now I don't have to stab myself!(sacasticly) naaaaa.

Mrs. Bowden: It is part of the play! and you must always fnish what is started!

Seto: Why me?!

Tea: YOU! WHY ME!

Mrs. Bowden: now lets start over!

now it gets back to the kiss scene!

Tea: (kiss)

Seto: (kiss)

5 min. later

Both: (sitting up postion and still kissing)

Joey: AHEM!

Tristin: I thought you didn't like that part!

Yugi: ummmmmm, stop, now, stop!

Mrs. Bowden: (still standing in same postion) ' I wounder what they are serving at lunch today'

Bakura: (Yami comes out) Muahahaha! DIE PETTY MORTALS! HAHAHAHA!!!

Yugi: (Yami comes out to) GET THE ROPE AND HELP ME TIE HIM UP!

Then they look and Seto is gone and Tea has a phone in her hand,

Phone: Ring Ring!

Tea: Hello?

Voice: Remembbbeeeer meeeeeeeee?????

Tea: whos there?

Voice: I got your number!

Tea: oh no!

Voice: and I'm back to Haunt you! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They break out in song as Seto comes out from behind the curtin with a phone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

("...." is Tea. ..... is Seto)

" It's Friday night so creepy outside,the thunder ringing lightneing,theres nobody home cuz i'm all alone!, It's scary and it's frighting! and number two, a shadow that moves. Something here is tick tock ticking! someones in here i'm so full of fear! the telphone is ringing!"

Now I can see you!

"oh no oh please no!"

Now I can touch you!

" oh god please no!"

I'm rite here now!!

"oh please tell me where!?!?!"

ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"I'm in a nightmare!"

you better run i'm bound to hunt you down!

"Halloween! in the debths of the night is a scream!"

I'm comin i'm commin!

"Hallawen! Is the fear that I fight in my dream!"

keep runnin keep runnin!

(Tristin and Joey join in as background and thy lok like this [.......])

[Keep runnin keep on runnin rite now! keep runnin!]

"i'm broke down this friday night! Something might be deadly! My candy man from bounty land is comeing here to get me!"

now i can see you!

"oh no oh please no!"

now i can touch you!

"oh god please no!" 

i'm rite here now!

"oh please tell me where?!?!?"

ah ha ah ah ah ah ah ah!

"i'm in a nightmare!"

you better run i'm back to hunt you down!

"Halloween! in the debths of night is a scream!"

I'm commin i'm commin!

"Halloween! Is the fear that i fight in my dreams!"

keep runnin keep runnin!

[Keep runnin! keep on runnin rite now keep runnin!]

squeecking and crecking! is excitin in the night!ha ha ha haa!could be the boy nextdoor you'll never catch my disgise! ha ha ha ha ha! chicks and children fight a killin pardise! You might be the speical some one at Dommino high TONIGHT!

"(high pitch screem) aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Mrs Bowden: WOW.(looks stuned)

All: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh???

Seto: Why did we do that again?

Tea: to scare them!

Seto: ohhhh yeah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End for now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: surprising huh?

Nicky: This time I did most of the work!

J: R&R!


	9. TRUTHORDARETRUTHORDARE!

Me: oooooooook!

Nicky: HA HA! I can'y wait!

J: HIA!^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth or DARE?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: (jaws drop) UHHHHHHHHHHH?????????!!!!

Mrs. Bowden: ummmmm, Ok, your dismissed!

Joey: We just got to be background! .

Tristin: BUT we at least sung!

Tea: (walks away) Bye! I am going home, see ya!

Seto:(walks away)

Yugi+Malik+Bakura(who is now untied): WAIT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey: Bakura, this time we use your house!

Bakura: ok, what game this time?

Tristin: TRUTHORDARETRUTHORDARE!!!!

Yugi: yeah!

Malik: ME FIRST!

Yugi: Kay

Malik: ummmmm Joey! Truth or Dare??

Joey: Truth!

Malik: Wimp! Is it true you shot your bir through the head!?!?!??

Joey: IT WAS A AXADENT!!!

Everyone: O.o

Joey: Yugi:, Pick!

Yugi: DARE!

Joey: I dare you to,ummm, to KISS RYOU!

Yugi: UH!?!?!?!?!

Ryou: NONONONONONO!!!

Joey: YESYESYESYESYESYES!!!

Yugi: Joey!

(kiss real fast!)

Ryou I am NOT A GIRL!

Joey: How are we sure about that?

Ryou: (snarl For once Ryou looks SCAREY!!) SHUT UP!!!

Yugi: (sweatdrop) Uhhhhh, Tristin!

Tristin: Truth!

Yugi: Is it true you sleep with a picture of Sernity?!?!?!?!?!

Tristin: GAHHHHHHH!!! yes OK DO YOU UNDERSTAND I LIKE HER?!?!?!?!

Everyone expet Tristin: o.O''''''''''''''''' 

Tristin: (looks down to hide his face) T-truth or dare? Malik?

Malik: Dare!

Tristin: 'jump off a cliff!' hold your breath for ten minits!

Malik: (holds breath)

(9 min.)

Malik: (blue)

Tristin: and...... now!

Malik: (gasp) great_now_my_turn!_Seto!

Seto: Dare!

Malik:(air gets back) ok! (pulls out a bar) Hit yourself with this!

Seto: OUCH! That looks painful!

Malik: Oh, you havent told anyone!

Seto: (turns white) uhhhh,(gulp) N-no one needs to know..

Malik: That you jumped out your window countless times! That you tryed to slit your through! That you..

Seto: AAAHHook! Give me that!(Smiles insanely) Hello Poll!(crack! falls down unconcious)

Malik: (takes off mask) HAHAHAHA!!! I did it!

Joey: who are you?!?!?!?!?

Guy: I am realy Rick!

All: HUH?

(big eraser comes and erases Rick and malik has eraser)

Malik: (throws eraser) How dare he ack like ME!

Bakura: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! This is WEIRD!

Tristin: Yep! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FOR NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Cool!

Nicky: Lets make another!

J: YEAH YEAH YEAH!


	10. Last chapter!

Last chapter!

Nicky:Last one!

me:yep!

J: So sad!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!park!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: oooooooooook....... that was weird.

malik: oh well, lets play ive never.

Seto: (growls) stupid fake Malik(to himself).....oh ummmm yeah!

Tristin:YEAHYEAHTEAH!

Joey:I LOVE DIS GAME!

Tea: Me First! I've never, played with a ball.

Joey:(drinks) ive never played wif a yarnball, like a dumb cats toy.

Seto: (drink)'i like cats' ive never played a joke on any one.

All:(drink)

Tristin: ive never sat on a needle!

Malik: (drinks) ouch.....

Ryou:(i sometimes say Ryou or Bakura) Ive never ran over an animal.

Joey:(drinks) well thats what they get!

Yugi: ive never confused tristin's dad with our coach!

all:drink

tristin:even I mistake him with my dad!

Malik: ive never saw a naked lady!

Ryou: (drinks) I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS NAKED AT FIRST!

all: O.o

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!goes on for hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

all: drunk

Joey: ive never sawed a pig fly!

Tristin: I sawed a pig fall!

Tea: is they the same??

Seto: no a pig is fat and a fly is ugly!

Yugi: YEP! i knew dat!

Malik: no! I telled you!

Ryou: you can't even tell ur mum from a hippo!

Yugi: YEAH MALIK!

malik: HUH?

Tristin: hippo?

Joey: i like hippo!

Mai: whats a hippo?

Seto: Malik's mom.

Mai:ooooooooooooooooooh yeah!

Joey: stop! i want to play never ive!

Tristin: how do you play?

Joey: uhhhhhhhhhh i forgot.

Seto: ............ forgot what?

Ryou: the game.

Seto:what game?

Ryou: beats me!

Yugi: (take last bottle) lets share!(breaks off top and poors the cups)

All: takes one drink and falls down backward

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(music plays)END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: short? yes. funny? maby

Nicky: (sniff) last chapter!

J: and it's over!


End file.
